mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Samir Aghar
Description Samir stands a few inches shorter than most humans that stand around him, no more than five feet and six inches. His skin is smooth and lighter than most of his Kushite brethren, almost to where it is somewhat reflective when cast upon by a torch or light. Contrasting to his darker skin, his eyes shine a brilliant jade shade of green, crisp and bright. His hair is his most notable feature by far, luscious, long, and bundled together to drape down his back in a ponytail. Armor Specially crafted and fitted perfectly for his bodily build and size, his plated armor is concise and segmented, tinted a deep, metallic purple. Every edge of every plate is adorned in a regal gold trim, reflective every shining source. Beneath the plate and bindings that held them, he wore a simple light cloth shirt and trousers, and leather gloves. Arms The weapon most favored by Samir would be his treasured Pointain axe, crafted by Sitka in traditional cultural style with her chosen enhancements that increase the axe blades edge. Raggedly fastened around the shoulder of the axe was a torn piece of red cloth. Coupled with his axe, he also carries a sturdy, light kite shield made of wood and trimmed with metal. History Born into a life of poverty and starvation, with no siblings to speak of, Samir had only his mother to serve as a figure of importance. When she had passed on from the world, he was left to roam aimlessly, with no hope and very little chance of survival. One way or another, he had survived, and he had found himself in the Exiled Lands. Skills Samir appears to be a proficient warrior, with both blade and axe, though the irony is often ripe for those who know of his pacifistic ways. As a result, he has honed his abilities to solving altercations efficiently with reason and sincerity, with word and compassion. As a child, forced to gather and find food, hunting soon came quick to him, albeit not taught by any great teacher or mentor- but rather by himself. With so much time alone to himself, and with such deep and traumatic regrets from his past life, Samir has found peace and a new way of life in meditation and higher thinking, and for many months lived in solidarity in the presence of wise men and philosophers, which has only served to heighten his senses and improve his mental resilience. Major Flaw/Flaws: Samir justifies himself with a deep, fanatic selflessness that echoes onto almost anyone that stays long enough to leave a positive impression on him, often to the point where he would suffer greatly even for someone he just met. Unfortunately, with his positive and forward thinking demeanor, he can be considered naive, even sometimes called 'foolish' for his unrealistic ideals. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Most of the flaws that he suffers from span back to his childhood where he was first afflicted by his dangerous habits. Horrifying memories plague his dreams, and his uplifting personality only served to hide the terrible nightmares that harass him through his sleep. Every life that he has the privilege of seeing is sacred to him, and any harm bestowed unto them sits poorly with his mentality, even if it is someone who has done bad. Personality Incredibly kind to all those that he meets, and treats everyone with a universal respect. If someone is not his friend, it's bound to change soon, and his charismatic persona only serves to prove this further. Beliefs Strongly believes in the innocence of humanity, and that life is worth preserving. Strongly detests wanton displays of violence and cruelty. Quirks Samir suffers from having little to no contact with other people as a child, and as a result does not receive social queues the same way that others do, often times leaving him confused at the end of certain humor and unsure of casual customs. Relationships Veldrin - A discreet and agreeable man who Samir enjoys the company of. Speaking with the man, always intrigues Samir as he is always candid. Lex - A man whom Samir has taken a personal responsibility to provide protection for. It may be unmutual and unvoiced, though Samir has come to form a loyalty to Lex, and deeply enjoys him as a companion, and a friend. Category:Characters